My Life!
by Bakteri Kejepit
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau hidupmu begitu sempurna? Seperti Haruno Sakura yang memiliki segalanya! bahkan lengkap dengan pelayan pribadi dan tunangannya yang tampan dan luar biasa. Well ini sebuah fanfic cinta segitiga buatan author newbie yang tidak seberapa X3


My Life!

Hidup…

Mungkin kita pernah mengeluh tentang hidup kita yang tidak seperti kita inginkan. Walaupun sebenarnya bagi sebagian orang, untuk bisa terbangun dari tidur, merasakan detak jantung dan menghirup udara segar...,

Sudah merupakan sebuah keajaiban besar.

Lalu…

Bagaimana reaksi kalian saat melihat hidup seseorang yang sangat sempurna? Ya! Sempurna! Seperti hidup yang dimiliki oleh seseorang yang bahkan akan kalian kenal saat mendengar namanya. Dia adalah….

**Haruno Sakura.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Life!**

**Romance,Comedy,GenderBender,ect**

**Pairing : NarutoxSakuraxSasuke**

**Warning : Typo,Gaje,****A****lur pasaran****,****ect**

**D****i****sclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,saya hanya meminjam beberapa tokoh-tokohnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hai Minna :3 pipit datang bawa fanfict gaje baru lagi XD (Padahal fic yang sebelumnya aja belum selesai) *plakk. Yang nungguin fic ****sebelumnya**** harap sabar ya… soalnya pas author lagi nyari inspirasi eh yang nemu malah cerita baru gini. :'v btw apa cuma pipit yang suka genre Gender Bender disini? Apalagi kalo dari cewe terus nyamar ke cowo :3**

**Ah sudahlah cukup basa basinya,setelah baca jangan lupa Review ya? Tulisin ****saran yang bikin adem atau kritik pedas (hohoho :v) bahkan mau curhat gaje juga boleh x3****, soalnya seorang author itu butuh banget review.**** Dan yang sudah ngereview sebelumnya... arigato gozaimass saya akan usahakan balas review kalian :3**

**Yup! Selamat Membaca...!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sunagakuen, adalah sekolah berkualitas tinggi dan hanya di huni oleh anak anak kalangan atas. Memang tak sembarang orang bisa masuk ke sekolah elit ini.., bahkan jika ingin mengambil layangan yang menyangkut di salah satu gerbangnya, kau harus befikir dua kali sebelum menyentuh gerbang tinggi berbalut emas itu. Siapapun yang bersekolah disini pasti akan mengatakan 'Sekolah adalah surga'.

Tentu saja sekolah disini tidak seperti sekolah lainnnya. Sekolah ini punya kebiasaan atau rutinitas yang tak biasa…

Seperti…

Minum teh bersama setelah jam makan siang sambil menikmati keindahan bunga sakura di halaman sekolah… atau sekedar menonton langsung pertunjukan drama klasik jepang saat jam istirahat pertama. Ya… ditelinga orang biasa seperti kita memang terdengar membosankan. Tapi ada satu rutinitas yang digemari hampir semua murid di sana.

Kalian beruntung, rutinitas itu… sedang terjadi sekarang.

Pukul 07.27. 3 menit sebelum bell pertanda pelajaran akan dimulai adalah salah satu rutinitas murid sekolah Sunagakuen yang tidak boleh dilewatkan!. Jadi jangan heran jika gerbang Sunagakuen selalu tampak ramai pada pagi hari.

Mobil hitam yang berkesan mewah dan misterius berhenti tepat di depan gerbang berbalut emas itu. Akhirnya apa yang mereka tunggu datang juga. Seorang pelayan yang bergaya eropa klasik membukakan pintu mobil tersebut. Semua orang hening tampak sangat menantikan saat-saat ini. Pelayan berambut blonde tadi mengulurkan tangannya, memberikan bantuan pada orang yang ada di dalam mobil mewah itu untuk turun. Tak lama kemudian tangan itu disambut…

Seorang gadis bergaya Eropa klasik tersenyum dengan anggun kepada semua teman-teman yang sudah menunggunya, sontak wajah mereka memerah melihat pesona sang gadis yang bagaikan bunga sakura.

"Selamat datang Sakura chan." Beberapa dari mereka menyapa dengan lembut.

Gadis bernama Sakura tadi tetap diam dengan senyuman yang masih menempel diwajahnya, dia menggengam tangan pelayan yang menawarkan bantuan sang pelayan menuntun nyonyanya memasuki gerbang sekolah dan kemudian melepaskannya secara perlahan. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelasnya gadis pinky berambut panjang ini selalu mencuri seluruh perhatian sekolah.

"Ah, Sakura chan!"

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu Misaki chan?" Sakura melemparkan senyum memukaunya lagi pada orang yang memanggilnya barusan.

"Ano…" wajah gadis itu memerah, dia tidak menyangka sang putri sekolahnya bisa menyebutkan namanya.

"Ah…biarkan aku saja yang bicara Sakura chan" gadis lain tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana. "Perkenalkan aku ketua osis Sunagakuen" ia melanjutkan kata-katanya sambil menunjukkan kartu tanda pengenalnya yang bewarna emas.

"Ah sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan mu ketua." Sakura menarik sedikit gaunnya dan memberi hormat layaknya yang dilakukan orang eropa klasik dulu.

"Ah.., Maksud kami menghampirimu adalah untuk meminta sumbangan sukarela dari keluarga mu Sakura chan. Mereka selalu menjadi penyumbang dana terbesar di semua event. Jadi kali ini… kami berencana akan melaksanakan festival musim panas."

"Festival? Kedengarannya menyenangkan." Sakura tersenyum memukau. "Baiklah aku akan membicarakannya dengan orangtuaku nanti."

"Aku akan menyerahkan formulirnya nanti." Gadis itu pergi sambil menarik tangan Misaki yang sudah terhipnotis oleh pesona Sakura.

'Festival huh?'

.

.

.

… **Haruno Sakura**, semua orang pasti ingin memiliki hidup seperti dia. Dia cantik mempesona, hatinya lembut, sangat terampil, dicintai semua orang, dia benar benar penuh kharisma! Dan yang paling istimewa, dia punya seorang pelayan pribadi yang tampan dan selalu setia mendampinginya.

Pelayan pribadi Sakura kembali membukakan pintu mobil, mempersilahkankan nyonyanya untuk masuk. Membuat gadis manapun menjerit histeris melihat perlakuannya yang lembut terhadap nyonyanya. Well, Tak terasa sekolah untuk hari ini sudah berakhir. "Silahkan masuk, Ohimesama."

"Kyaaaaaaaaa….!" Jeritan mereka semakin histeris saat sang pelayan tampan mengeluarkan suara baritonnya yang menggoda. Belum lagi reaksi Sakura yang tersenyum lembut dengan blushing tipis di pipinya.

Bayangkan kecantikan itu, warna pink rambutnya, kharisma serta kilauan mata emerald dari seorang Haruno Sakura di padukan dengan tiga garis tipis di masing-masing pipi, rambut blonde panjang yang diikat rapi ala eropa klasik, sikap lembutnya dan permata sapphire yang menghiasi mata milik sang pelayan!. Perfect match! Ini benar benar sempurna!.

Sakura menyempatkan melambai sembentar sambil memasang senyum lembutnya sebelum meninggalkan gerombolan itu, dan mobilnya pun melesat menuju kediamannya yang hanya berjarak 2 blok dari sekolah.

.

.

"Sakura-sama, jangan lupa hari ini ada les merangkai bunga dan latihan memetik kecapi,lalu…-"

"Aku mengerti." Sakura berjalan di koridor rum… ah tidak, istananya ditemani dengan 3 orang pelayan perempuan terbaik asuhan ibunya.

"Ah, lalu nanti sore akan ada…-"

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya." Ternyata Sakura memang sengaja memotong kalimat pelayan tersebut. Yah dia sudah hapal betul jadwalnya hari ini, paling-paling pada sore hari nanti dia harus mengasah permainan pianonya bersama guru aneh dan menyebalkan, lalu malamnya dia harus mengerjakan PR untuk besok.

"Ah… kau yakin dengan hal ini Sakura-sama? Setidaknya biarkan aku menyelesaikan apa yang ingin aku sampaikan." Pelayan tersebut tidak mau menyerah, dan dia terkesan memaksa. Wajar saja dia adalah kepala pelayan di istana ini.

"…" Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menolehkan pandangan kepada kepala pelayan tersebut sambil melemparkan senyuman manis. "Baiklah." "Aku mendengarkan"

"Terima kasih Sakura-sama" kepala pelayan kembali melanjutkan kata katanya yang sempat terputus tadi. "Jadwal mengerjakan PR akan di percepat, selain itu latihan piano akan di tiadakan untuk hari ini. Berhubung karena nanti sore akan ada acara pertunangan anda dengan putra bungsu bangsawan terkenal.

Sakura hanya tersenyum lembut sambil meneruskan jalannya. Yang benar saja? Sakura sudah pasti senang sekali! Apa dia sedang bermimpi atau semacamnya? Yang jelas hari-hari seperti ini sangat jarang terjadi. Tidak ada les piano? Dan dia bisa tidur lebih cepat hari ini, selain itu di sore hari dia kan menghadiri pesta pertu…

**Tunggu dulu!**

"Kepala Pelayan?"

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Sakura-sama?" pelayan membalas dengan senyuman yang tak kalah lembutnya.

"Apa tadi anda mengatakan '**pertunangan'**?"

"Ya, benar sekali—" "Jangan khawatir anda masih punya waktu 5 jam dari sekarang"

Pertunangan?

Pertunangan?

Yang benar saja apa keluarganya sudah gila?! Sakura masih menginjak jenjang SMA dan dia sudah harus bertunangan? Ayolah! Ini pasti bercandakan?

"Ah… Kepala pelayan… Anda tampak pucat, sepertinya anda kelelahan sepulang mengurus bisnis ibu yang sangat berat semalam."

"Aku tidak apa ap—"

"Wah wah ada apa ini bahkan aku bisa melihat kantung mata kalian yang menghitam itu dengan jelas." Sakura kembali memotong kata kata pelayannya sambil tersenyum lembut. Entah mengapa sekarang author mulai berpikir Sakura ini sedikit menyebalkan.

"Sa..Sakura-sama—"

"Oh! Bukankah ini sudah jam istirahat bagi pelayan?"

"…" Kepala pelayan sweat drop seketika, kemudian melirik jam dinding besar yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kalian beristirahatlah. Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

"Tapi… tapi Sakura-sama kami tak bisa meninggalkan anda sendirian bagaimana jika terjadi hal yang tidak tidak saat anda jalan di koridor sendirian?" Pelayan yang lain mulai membuka suara. Kekhawatiran mereka memang berlebih, ya author tau itu.

Sakura menanggapi dengan senyum lembutnya. "Kalau begitu bagaimana jika aku beristirahat di kamar ini saja?" Ucapnya sambil membuka pintu ruangan yang kebetulan berada paling dekat dengan mereka.

"Tapi…tapi… tetap saja kami tidak bisa meninggalkan anda begitu saja, anda pasti akan melakukan 'hal itu' Sakura-sama."

"Ini ambilah," Sakura melempar kunci ruangan tersebut tepat ke telapak tangan pelayannya. "Kunci pintunya setelah aku masuk mengerti?" "—Ah iya setelah itu tolong suruh pelayan pribadiku untuk datang keruangan ini. Jangan lupa, ini adalah perintah." Sakura menampilkan senyum lembutnya lagi sebelum menutup pintu kamar itu dengan lembut.

.

'**Uzumaki Naruto'**

Itulah yang terpampang jelas di depan pintu kamar tadi.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria tampan berjalan di koridor istana, dia berhenti tepat di depan pintu yang bertuliskan 'Uzumaki Naruto'. Mata blue oceannya menatap tulisan itu dalam dalam.

"Kenapa perasaanku tiba-tiba tidak enak?" Tersadar dari lamunannya dia segera mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya kemudian mencoba membuka pintu tersebut. Dan…voila! Pintu itu terbuka. Orang itu membuka pintu ruangan tersebut perlahan. Gelap. Dia tidak bisa melihat apa apa. "Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja" segera dia membuka pintu itu lebar lebar dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang tersebut… namun langkahnya terhenti, sepertinya dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Yaampun, kau lama sekali aku sudah bosan menunggumu disini. Sebenarnya apa yang dari tadi kau lakukan? **Naruto-kun**?" Sakura bertampang menyeramkan, sedang duduk diatas kursi yang terletak di sudut ruangan itu dengan menaikkan kaki kananya ke kursi yang didudukinya. Dia lebih mirip seorang oyabun di bandingkan seorang putri untuk sekarang ini.

"Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan itu bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?!" Naruto segera menutup pintu itu rapat rapat, menimbulkan suara 'Blar' yang keras sebelum ada orang yang melihat 'Sisi lain' dari sang Haruno Sakura. "Seharusnya aku tau! Aku sudah curiga sejak kepala pelayan menyuruhku untuk kembali ke kamar! Dan ternyata kau ada disini!" Naruto melangkah menghampiri 'black sakura'.

"…" Sakura hanya menatap sapphire indah milik Naruto dalam diam.

"Apa?" Naruto merasa aneh dengan tatapan Sakura. Kemudian dia mulai membalas tatapan itu… menatap mata emerald Sakura lekat-lekat.

Dan battle tatapan diantara mereka pun di mulai sekarang, menciptakan keheningan yang panjang dan suasana yang aneh di kamar Naruto.

'Tik'

'Tok'

'Tik'

'Tok'

Hanya itu yang mengisi pendengaran mereka.

"Yayayaya baiklah! Baiklah!" Naruto yang merasa tak sanggup dan mengerti dengan tatapan Sakura akhirnya menyerah. "Katakan apa mau mu sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

"Pinjamkan aku beberapa bajumu"

"Kau punya 1000 pasang baju jadi untuk ap—"

"Aku akan membolos." Sakura memotong kalimat Naruto, seolah olah dia tau apa yang akan terlempar dari mulut si blonde itu.

"Bolos?" Naruto membeo. Kalimat Sakura barusan membuatnya terkejut. "Tidak akan aku—"

"Ayolah Naruto! Kau tau bukan betapa beratnya aku menjalani hari ini? Aku hanya ingin bersenang senang sebentar. Kau hanya perlu mengatakan kepada kepala pelayan bahwa aku sakit… dan tidak bisa menjalankan jadwal seperti biasanya…"

"Ap…apa?"Otak lamban Naruto masih tidak bisa mengerti maksud rencana Sakura "Tapi tetap saja! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi. Aku adalah pelayan pribadimu dan aku bertanggung jawab atas segala sesuatu yang menimpa mu."

"Naruto." Sakura memanggil Naruto dengan lembut. Dan orang yang merasa di panggil menolehkan pandangannya… menatap wajah lembut sakura yang sedang memainkan peran 'meluluhkan hati' nya.

Naruto menatap nanar kebawah. "Kau… tidak merencanakan sesuatu yang aneh anehkan?"

Sakura bergigle ria sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Hey, Naruto… apa kita baru berkenalan semalam? Tidak bukan?" "Kita sudah bersama selama 13 tahun." Sakura memberi jeda sebentar, menghampiri Naruto yang tertunduk, menyentuh lembut wajah tampannya untuk mengarahkan blue ocean milik Naruto menatap dalam ke mata soft green miliknya. Kemudian tersenyum memukau. "Apa selama itu aku pernah mengecewakanmu? Hm?"

Naruto membelalakkan matanya, Kemudian tersenyum sendu, dan membalas sentuhan lembut tangan Sakura dengan menggengam tangan kecil di wajahnya itu. "Baiklah, kau bisa pergi." Sebuah jawaban singkat yang mampu membuat senyum jahat Sakura mengembang. "Aku akan menjalankannya sesuai rencanamu. Dan jika kau butuh pakaian kau bisa ambil di lemari."

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun"

"Oiya… dan pulanglah sebelum matahari terbenam." Itu kata kata terakhir Naruto sebelum dia menghilang di balik pintu.

Tepat setelah kepergian Naruto, tanpa membuang waktu lagi Sakura langsung mengganti bajunya dan kabur melalui jendela.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Sakura sekarang, berdiri tepat di depan gedung yang cukup ramai. Mencuri setiap perhatian orang yang melihatnya meskipun dia sudah mengenakan sweater tebal untuk menutupi surai dan wajah indahnya.

**'Game Center' **Senyum Sakura mengembang saat membaca tulisan yang ada di atas gedung itu. "YOOSH! Mari kita bersenang-senang Sakura!" tanpa ragu lagi dia segera berlari memasuki gedung tersebut.

.

.

.

Naruto melirik arlojinya 5 menit sekali, dia terlihat khawatir dan gelisah, ini sudah 4 jam setelah kepergian Sakura. Dan dia masih belum kembali padahal sebentar lagi makan malam akan dihidangkan.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Sakura!" Naruto segera menoleh ke sumber suara itu, berharap sang nyonya sudah berdiri dibelakangnya lengkap dengan senyuman palsunya.

Sayangnya tidak. Itu bukan Sakura!

"Kau sedang mencari Sakura juga?" Seorang pelayan perempuan menghampiri Naruto.

"Ah… itu… sebenarnya aku sedang menunggunya."

"Huh? Jangan bilang kau membiarkannya kabur lagi?!"

"Tehee" Naruto hanya bisa menampilkan cengiran imutnya.

"Baka! Kalau kepala pelayan tau tentang hal ini kau akan jadi hidangan utama malam ini kau tau?!"

"Oh ayolah, aku hanya membiarkan Sakura bernafas sedikit."

"Aku tau! Tapi apa kau tidak tau ada acara penting yang harus dihadiri Sakura-sama hari ini?!

Senyum Naruto perlahan mulai memudar. " Huh? Apa… apa maksudmu?"

Pelayan itu memandang arlojinya. "Pesta pertunangan Sakura-sama akan diadakan kurang dari 1 jam dari sekarang!"

Ekspresi Naruto berubah drastis matanya terbelalak lebar dan pupil matanya mengecil.

"Kita harus cepat menemukan Sakura-sama, sebelum—"

**DASH!**

Naruto segera berlari kencang tanpa memberi kesempatan pada pelayan itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sakura… dia harus menemukan Sakura…hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya. Kakinya menuntun langkahnya meskipun dia tidak tau harus kemana.

"Tch! Dimana kau Sakura bodoh?!"

.

.

.

"Wooooooh…" Suara kagum orang-orang terus terdengar dari dalam game center. Jika kau masuk lebih dalam lagi kau akan melihat orang banyak yang mengelilingi sebuah game machine. Dan tampaklah Sakura sedang bermain game itu bersama orang asing.

"Siaaal!" Orang asing itu memukul pelan game machine yang ada di depannya.

"Hey? Kau masih belum mau menyerah? Aku bisa mengalah untukmu jika kau mau." Sakura yang terlihat sombong mengangkat control panelnya sambil menghembuskan permen karet pinknya, membuat balon permen karet yang besar.

"Tch!" Orang itu merogoh kantongnya, meletakkan sejumlah koin untuk game machine di tangan Sakura dan pergi meninggalkan keramaian itu.

"YOOOSH! Siapa penantang berikutnya?!" Sakura berteriak senang sambil mengangkat control panelnya tinggi-tinggi.

'**Tap'**

Tangan kecil Sakura di pegang erat oleh seseorang, sontak Sakura langsung menolehkan pandangannya ke arah orang itu.

Sakura tersentak kaget saat melihat wajah orang itu.

"**Naruto?" **

Naruto dengan ekspresi dinginnya berdiri tepat di belakang Sakura. "Sakura…ayo kita pulang."

"Lepaskan!" Sakura menarik tangannya dari gengaman tangan Naruto.

"…" Naruto hanya bisa diam, membiarkan tangan Sakura terlepas dari gengamannya sambil tetap memasang ekspresi dingin.

Smirk jahat Sakura mengembang dengan lebarnya "Tch! Bagaimana jika kita sedikit bersenang-senang? Hm? **Teman masa kecilku?**"Dia menyerahkan control panel yang menganggur pada Naruto.

Naruto masih tetap diam, tentu saja Naruto mengerti apa maksud Sakura. Ini sama seperti battle tatapan yang sering mereka lakukan. Tanpa merubah ekspresinya dia mengambil control panel itu dari tangan Sakura dan menatap layar game machine yang ada di depannya.

Sakura hanya tersenyum jahat melihat tanda setuju secara tidak langsung dari teman masa kecilnya itu.

'**Round 1'**

'**Fight!'**

Sakura mulai menggerakkan jarinya dengan lincah, seolah olah dia terlahir untuk bermain game seperti ini. Sesekali dia melirik Naruto memperhatikan setiap garis tegas yang terlukis di wajahnya.

Naruto tampak begitu dingin. Jari-jarinya bergerak tenang. Dia terlihat sama sekali tidak tertarik memainkan game ini. Tapi dia juga tidak mau kalah, bahkan char Sakura tidak di berikan kesempatan untuk mengeluarkan jurus apapun.

Keringat dingin mulai menetes di kening Sakura saat Naruto mulai menggunakan tehnik-tehnik gamenya yang mematikan. "He…hey…bisakah kita bermainnya lebih santai sedikit?" Sakura menolehkan pandangannya pada Naruto dan tetap memainkan jarinya. Namun lagi-lagi Naruto hanya diam. Dan saat dia kembali menoleh ke arah layar…

Charnya sudah tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Sekarang ayo kita pulang." Tanpa menyempatkan Sakura meratapi nasibnya, Naruto segera menarik tangan Sakura dan keluar dari keramaian itu.

.

.

"O…Oww! Hei lepaskan aku!" Sakura meringis kesakitan saat tangannya di tarik paksa oleh Naruto.

Naruto melepaskan tangan Sakura dan melirik arlojinya. Setengahjam lagi pestanya akan di mulai. Mereka tidak punya banyak waktu. Segera Naruto mengambil ponselnya bermaksud untuk memanggil jemputan.

"Aku tidak mau pulang!" Kata-kata dari Sakura menghasilkan sedikit sentakan di tubuh Naruto dan berhasil menghentikan gerakan jari di ponselnya. Sakura tetap bersikeras tidak mau pulang. Maaf saja tapi tidak menghadiri acara pertunangannya adalah rencananya sejak awal.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponselnya ke mata emerald Sakura yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak mau bertunangan Naruto! Aku tidak mau hidupku lebih parah dari ini!" Bahu Sakura mulai bergetar, seperti menahan sesuatu yang akan meledak darinya. "Aku lelah! Aku benci hidup ku! Kenapa aku harus terlahir di dunia ini? Kenapa? Kenapa?—"

"SAKURA!" Naruto menaikkan suaranya, entah sejak kapan dia sudah memegang bahu Sakura yang bergetar habis-habisan tadi.

Sakura tersentak, getaran di bahunya berhenti mendadak saat Naruto memanggil namanya. Tapi seiring dengan itu… air matanya mulai mengalir.

Naruto menarik tubuh rapuh Sakura ke dalam pelukkannya. "Berhenti bersikap kekanak-kanakan. Kau punya hidup yang seharusnya kau syukuri." Dia mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan yang tidak pernah Sakura terima dari orang tuanya, meskipun dia tau kehangatan yang dia berikan pasti tidak sama.

Air mata Sakura semakin deras, dia mencoba meredam isakan tangisnya dengan menggengam kuat jas Naruto dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di pelukan hangat itu.

Di saat yang sama mobil hitam yang biasa mereka naiki berhenti tepat di samping mereka.

Perlahan Naruto mulai melepaskan pelukannya. Dan segera berbalik membelakangi Sakura. "Ayo kita pulang Sakura-Sama."

Sakura membelalakan matanya melihat perubahan sosok Naruto yang begitu drastis, sedetik yang lalu Naruto memeluk tubuhnya dengan lembut dan sekarang dia bahkan berbicara tanpa melihat ke arah Sakura sedikit pun!.

Sakura hanya bisa menatap nanar ke tanah yang menjadi tempatnya berpijak sekarang. Mungkin hari ini ada sesuatu yang jauh dia benci selain pesta pertunangannya. Ya… dia benci saat Naruto harus kehilangan ekspresi ramahnya, dia benci saat Naruto tidak mau menatap mata emerlad miliknya, dan dia benci saat Naruto menyebutkan kata 'Sama' di belakang namanya. Itu... membuat jarak diantara mereka terasa sangat jauh.

.

.

.

Mobil hitam yang berkesan mewah dan misterius kembali berhenti di depan sebuah restoran mewah ala Perancis. Restoran itu tampak ramai akan pengunjung. Well, tentu saja… malam ini seorang putra dan putri kehormatan dari 2 keluarga bangsawan terkenal akan mengadakan pesta pertunangannya.

Sang pelayan yang tak lain adalah Naruto membukakan pintu mobil, lalu keluarlah sosok putri bangsawan seperti di dalam dongeng, dia tersenyum dengan lembut menyapa semua tamu-tamu yang sudah menunggu kedatangannya. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga-tangga restoran itu, dan tepat saat menginjak tangga terakhir, langkahnya terhenti… dia menyadari 1 hal.

**Naruto tidak menuntunnya masuk seperti yang biasa dia lakukan.**

Menyadari hal itu senyum di wajah Sakura melebar, dia tidak ingin seseorang menyadari perasaan hatinya saat ini.

.

.

"Ya ampun, sepertinya kita harus mencari supir baru, kau terlambat 20 menit Sakura!" Ibu Sakura menghampiri anak semata wayangnya sambil mencoba merapikan rambut Sakura. Namun gerakan tanganya berhenti saat melihat ekspresi Sakura yang menatap kosong lantai di bawahnya. "Sakura?" mencoba menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya tapi sia-sia, akhirnya si ibu malah menarik tangan Sakura dan pergi ke toilet.

'Tunangan… Aku akan bertunangan' Hanya kalimat itu yang memenuhi pikirannya sekarang. Sudah pasti Sakura belum siap untuk hal ini.

"Sakura!" Ibu sakura yang sedari tadi memanggil namanya menguncangkan bahunya. Dan sukses menyadarkan Sakura. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam. Bagaimana bisa dia mengucapkan 'Aku tidak apa-apa' saat keadaannya benar benar kacau begini?

Ibu Sakura menyentuh pipi anaknya dengan lembut "Pasti setiap hari menjadi hari-hari yang berat untukmu." "Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa selalu berada di sampingmu Sakura.., aku bahkan belum pernah menyanyikan lagu 'Nina bobok' untuk mu."

Sakura semakin tertunduk diam mendengar perkataan ibunya.

"Tapi…apapun yang kami lakukan.., itu semua demi kebaikan mu Sakura. Kami tidak punya maksud untuk menyakitimu…" Sang ibu kembali membuka suaranya. "Aku akan menemui tamu-tamu dan mengulur waktu, kau bisa keluar saat kau sudah siap." Lalu ibunya pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura sendiri.

Udara Segar. Ya! Sakura butuh itu sekarang. Tanpa ragu lagi Sakura segera menuju pintu belakang restoran itu dan membiarkan tubuh mungilnya diterpa dinginnya angin malam.

"Ugh…" Ringisan sakit tiba-tiba saja keluar dari mulutnya. Sakura melihat ke arah kakinya yang mengenakan highheels. "Aku sudah bilang, aku benci Highheels!" gerutunya sambil mengangkat kaki kirinya ke belakang bermaksud melepaskan sepatu terkutuk itu. Tapi…tak disangka satu satunya yang menjadi penopang tubuhnya yaitu kaki kanannya goyah dan dia pun terjatuh, siap terjerembap ke semen dingin dengan bagian belakang kepalanya yang menghantam semen keras itu. "Waaaaaa…!"

1…2…3… Sakura mulai memperlihatkan mata emerladnya saat hantaman dari semen dingin yang dibayangkannya tak kunjung dia terima. Saat mata itu berhasil terbuka sepenuhnya… apa yang dia lihat bukan langit-langit rumah sakit atau atap mobil ambulance seperti yang tergambar di pikirannya…

Pangeran…

Dia melihat wajah pangeran yang menatapnya sangat dekat! Seorang pangeran berambut raven dengan ekspresi stoicnya. Mata sang raven yang tajam menusuk hati siapa saja yang melihatnya, termaksud Sakura yang masih menatap kilauan Onyx di depannya itu. Keheningan yang panjang tercipta di sekitar mereka. Menatap ke masing-masing permata indah yang tersaji di depannya, hanya itu yang mereka lakukan.

*gasp* Sakura terbangun dari lamunannya dan segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan orang itu. "Ma…maafkan aku!"

"…" Pangeran tadi hanya diam memasang ekspresi datarnya. "Kau seharusnya mengatakan 'Terima Kasih'"

"Huh?" Sakura membeo sambil menatap punggung lelaki misterius itu yang bergerak menjauh.

Namun baru beberapa langkah menjauh dari Sakura, lelaki itu berhenti, dan melirik sakura dengan ekor matanya. "Hey…, kalau kau tidak terbiasa memakai higheels kau tidak perlu memakainya. Tch! Merepotkan saja!."

"Ap…Apa?! Hey, kalau kau memang tidak suka menolong kau tidak perlu menolongku tadi!" balas Sakura dengan kesalnya. Well mungkin pangeran yang barusan di temuinya akan lebih menarik lagi kalau saja kepribadiannya jauh lebih baik.

.

.

.

"Tuan dan nyonya sekalian, mari kita sambut putri semata wayang dari keluarga Haruno; Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura menuruni tangga restoran itu dengan anggunnya, membuat beberapa orang berdecak kagum melihat kesempurnaan seorang Haruno Sakura.

"Dan putra bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha; **Uchiha Sasuke!"**

Sakura sedikit menggernyitkan alisnya, dia sama sekali tidak berpikir tentang siapa yang akan menjadi tunangannya selama ini. 'Uchiha Sasuke? dari namanya terlihat… hm, menarik?.' Batinnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tangga yang ada di seberangnya.

Dan sekarang dia menyesali apa yang baru saja dipikirkannya tadi.

Seorang pria tampan menuruni tangga dengan gagahnya, ekspresi… warna pekat rambutnya dan mata yang onyx yang kelam itu! Tentu saja itu bukan pertama kalinya Sakura melihat calon tunangannya!

Sasuke dan Sakura saling berpandangan dari kejauhan, sekilas Sasuke sempat menunjukkan ekspresi paniknya tapi tak lama kemudian dia bisa menyembunyikannya dengan baik. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang memperlihatkan ekspresi tidak sukanya habis habisan. Well, bagaimana kau bisa bertunangan dengan orang menyebalkan yang baru saja kau temui?!

.

.

.

"Fyuuuuh!..." Sakura bernafas lega setelah acara utama pesta pertunangannya selesai. Sekilas Sakura memperhatikan cincin silver berhiaskan berlian yang melingkar di jari manisnya. "Kenapa aku harus bertunangan dengan orang menyebalkan itu?!" Gerutunya pelan. Benci menatap cincin itu dia mencari sudut pandang baru…

Hm, ayah dan ibunya terlihat sibuk berbincang dengan beberapa kerabat dekat, dan si pangeran terkutuk beserta keluarganya tersenyum palsu di hadapan tamu-tamu yang mengelilinginya. Waah mereka tampak sangat menikmati penderitaan Sakura.

"Maaf menggangu Ohimesama."

Sakura sedikit kaget saat seorang pelayan restoran tiba-tiba muncul di depannya.

"Apa anda ingin makanan penutup?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Seterusnya dia hanya memperhatikan pelayan itu menawarkan makanan penutup dari 1 tamu ke tamu lainnya. Ah! Bicara soal pelayan… dimana Naruto? Sakura sama sekali belum melihatnya sejak acara dimulai. Tak lama kemudian pandangan Sakura menemukan Naruto yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan pelayan restoran lain di sudut ruangan. Dia memperhatikan setiap mimik wajah Naruto… bagaimana caranya tersenyum…, tertawa…, saat dia kebingungan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, bahkan saat dia berpikir keras mencoba memutar otak lambannya.

"Pffttt…" Ekspresi-ekspresi itu membuatnya tertawa. Syukurlah… Naruto sudah kembali seperti biasanya.

'**DEG!' **

Jantung Sakura serasa meloncat dari tempatnya saat tiba-tiba pandangan mereka bertemu. Sakura terus menerus melihat Naruto dan seakan-akan tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari blue ocean milik pelayan pribadinya itu. Namun dia kembali menatap sedih, saat Naruto membuang pandangannya dan bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa di antara mereka.

Tidak…

Naruto masih belum kembali seperti biasa.

Sakura tampak khawatir, melihat hubungannya yang merenggang dengan Naruto. Seumur hidupnya Naruto tidak pernah terasa sejauh ini, bahkan saat mereka bertengkar hebat sambil melempar barang sekalipun.

'Srak'

Sakura berdiri dengan tiba-tiba saat melihat pelayan pribadi sekaligus teman sepermainannya itu bergerak menuju balkon dan meninggalkan teman berbincangnya. Kakinya bergerak dengan cepat tanpa menunggu perintah dari otaknya.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto?"

Sapphire Naruto bergerak mencoba mencari-cari sumber suara itu dan terhenti pada sebuah objek yang memanjakan matanya. "Huh?... Sakura-chan..."

Sakura menghampiri Naruto yang sedang menikmati pemandangan kota di bawah balkon itu, dan berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Mereka hanya diam… tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun setelah 3 menit yang lalu.

"Maafkan aku!" Sakura tak tahan lagi dengan jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Akhirnya memilih mengawali percakapan mereka.

"Kau tidak bersalah Sakura…" Naruto memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sakura yang berada di sampingnya sambil memasang senyum hangat.

Sakura menaikkan kedua alisnya, mencoba memperhatikan senyum memukau Naruto lebih detail…

"Ini semua salahku yang mau tertipu oleh seekor 'serigala berbulu domba' sialan itu". Naruto kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya sambil meremas kuat jeruji besi balkon yang ada di depannya dan tetap memasang senyum hangatnya. Akibatnya? Well besi itu hanya sedikit bengkok.

Sakura sweat drop seketika, Dia tau betul siapa 'serigala berbulu domba' yang pelayannya maksud, tentu saja tidak lain adalah Sakura sendiri. "Naruto-kun… apa… apa kau masih marah padaku?"

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Sakura hanya bisa menaikkan kedua alisnya, dia sedikit menyesal telah membuat takut mahluk sempurna di depannya ini melirik takut-takut kearahnya. "Heheh, Sakura… Aku tidak akan pernah bisa benar-benar marah padamu." "Kau pasti tau itu…" Naruto tersenyum sendu.

Angin malam menerpa tubuh mereka membuat surai dan pakaian mereka sedikit berkobar. Sakura benar benar menikmati saat-saat Naruto mengeluarkan kata-kata yang bagaikan menghantarkan listrik ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa marah besar dengan seorang gadis sialan seperti ini huh?" Naruto menari pipi chubby milik sang nyonya dengan keras membuat si pemilik pipi meringis kesakitan.

"Ughh…" Sakura memegangi pipinya yang barusan di cubit oleh Naruto. "Kalau kau tidak marah, lalu mengapa sebelumnya kau tidak berani menatapku?"

Naruto tersentak kecil, otaknya memutar kembali kejadian tadi sore, saat seluruh anggota badannya bergerak secara spontan memeluk tubuh Sakura yang terlihat sangat rapuh. Dia segera berbalik arah, kembali melihat kota-kota yang bercahaya di bawah balkon itu. Sekeras apapun Naruto mencoba menyembunyikan blushing tipisnya, author pasti bisa menyadarinya dengan mudah. Yah seandainya Sakura juga bisa melakukan hal yang sama…

"Ck! Yasudahlah kalau kau tidak mau menjawab." Sakura berdecak kesal. "Haaah! Aku bosan!"

"Hm? Kalau begitu… Mau bermain game 'Apa kau mencintaiku?' "

"Woowoo… kita sudah lama tidak memainkan permainan itu."

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan memasang smirk jahatnya.

Sakura menyadari ekspresi 'meremehkan' Naruto dan membalasnya dengan smirk yang tak kalah menyeramkan juga "Tch! Sebenarnya ini terlihat sangat menantang."

" Baiklah apa taruhannya?"

"Jika kau menang, kau bisa menghentikan rencana membolosku setiap saat."

"Hm…terdengar menyenangkan."

"Tapi jika aku menang, kau harus membantuku kabur setiap kali aku memerintahkannya." Senyum jahat Sakura semakin mengembang.

Begitu pula Naruto yang tak mau kalah. "Kau tau aku tidak akan pernah jatuh ke lubang yang sama" Smirk jahatnya juga mengembang bahkan lebih lebar dari Sakura.

"**Apa kau mencintaiku Naruto-kun?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hohoho! Relax jangan salah paham dulu. Sakura hanya mulai memainkan game mereka, Mereka memang punya banyak game yang aneh-aneh, maksudku… ayolah…! Battle tatapan? Dan permainan 'apakah kau mencintaiku?'? benar benar game yang aneh. Game yang mereka mainkan kali ini hampir sama dengan battle tatapan, siapa yang paling lama bertahan dia lah yang menjadi pemenangnya, bedanya… di game ini mungkin akan banyak perasaan terpendam yang tidak bisa mereka sampaikan secara langsung.

Naruto tertunduk diam, mencoba mempersiapkan jawaban yang akan dia lontarkan

"**Tidak. Aku tidak mencintaimu Sakura-chan"**

Sakura sedikit membelalakan matanya mendengar jawaban Naruto. Ah… benar ini game! Ini hanya game Sakura! Tapi meskipun ini hanya sebuah game entah mengapa hatinya sedikit sakit.

**"Bagaimana dengan mu Sakura? Apa kau mencintaiku?" **Balik bertanya, Naruto memberikan tatapan penuh artinya.

Pandangan Sakura kembali terikat dengan kilauan blue ocean itu. "Psshh… apa yang kau katakan? Sudah pasti aku tidak bisa mencintai orang sepertimu Naruto-kun." Sakura berusaha keras untuk tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan Naruto, mencoba terdengar menyebalkan. Dan benar saja Naruto terlihat mulai menampilkan urat-urat kemarahan di jidatnya. "Hm? Jadi kau masih mencintaiku Naruto?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Dan aku tidak pernah sekalipun mencintaimu. Aku akan memotongmu menjadi hidangan utama saat itu juga kalau hal itu terjadi." Naruto mencoba terdengar lebih menyebalkan. " Jadi selama ini kau benar-benar mencintaiku huh?"

"Woah…kau masih belum menyerah juga ya?" " Apa ini? Kau salah paham dan menuduh aku mencintaimu seenaknya?" Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, emosinya mungkin sudah di puncak. "Hey…orang aneh, jangan-jangan kau yang sebenanya menyukaiku?!" Yup… dan permainan mereka mulai memanas.

"Diam kau putri yang dikutuk nenek sihir, rasa itu tidak pernah sedikitpun singgah di hatiku." "Tch! Bukannya sudah kubilang? Aku tidak akan jatuh ke lubang yang sama, kau masih 10 tahun terlalu cepat untuk mengalahkan ku nenek tua." Naruto tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan ekspresi kesalnya. "Sudahlah… akui saja kalau kau itu sebenarnya menyukai..—"

Seorang lelaki yang tidak asing lagi di mata mereka tiba-tiba berdiri tepat di samping Sakura.

Kehadirannya mampu membuat Naruto memutuskan kalimatnya secara otomatis. Dia memasang wajah datarnya yang khas sambil membuang pandangannya dari kedua mahluk itu, seakan-akan terlihat tidak peduli.

Tubuh mereka beku seketika saat menyadari orang yang baru saja bergabung tersebut…

'**UCHIHA SASUKEEE!?'** Sakura dan Naruto menjerit di dalam hati mereka dengan bersamaan.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 : Pertemuan**

**Selesai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Makasih udah mau baca fic gaje ini sampai habis.**

**X3 Mohon maaf kalau ficnya kurang bagus. **

**Maklum saya newbie dan masih sangat membutuhkan review dari kalian ^0^**

**Jadi gimana fic gaje kali ini? Bener bener gajekah? X9 **

**Oiya btw chapter berikutnya gender bendernya bakalan dimulai.**

**Ikutin terus ya minna. **

**Dan jangan lupa reviewnya… :3**

**Pipit pamit dulu,**

**Sampai jumpa di cerita atau chapter selanjutnya! (^-^ )/**


End file.
